


Braeden's Pack Of Bitches

by MTL17



Series: Braeden's Pack Of Bitches [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BDSM, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, F/F, Fingerfucking, First Time, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Oral Sex, Rimming, Strap-Ons, Triple Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 17:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17944061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: Malia and her girlfriend Braeden have a foursome with Allison and Lydia.





	Braeden's Pack Of Bitches

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Lydia Argent had been a little preoccupied the last few weeks helping her friends deal with the latest nightmare to come to Beacon Hills, and then as traditionally had become the case preoccupied with celebrating their victory. That mostly involved a week of mind blowing sex with her wife Allison Argent. Or at least snuggling and/or watching bad movies and TV shows. Last time they were joined by Malia Tate and Kira Yukimura, but Kira had sadly left town and Malia was MIA for that week. Which was fine, as the married couple had deeply appreciated some alone time together, but the truth was Lydia missed their family pet, and she knew that her wife did too.

It was not unusual for Malia not to return their calls and seemingly disappear off the face of the Earth, as often she wandered into the woods to stay in her coyote form for a while, which was her preferred state of being. But of course the full moon would always force her back to the safety of her human home, complete with chains to restrain her from doing any harm when the darkness inside was screaming at her to kill. Then she would return to her Mistresses, figuratively and literally with her tail between her legs, begging to be punished. And oh, the Argents were always happy to oblige, Lydia particularly looking forward to that this time as Malia had seemed extra distant. However it wasn't just their pet which came calling that night.

"Hey Malia..." Lydia practically purred as she opened the door, and then frowned when she saw someone else standing there, "Oh... Braeden. Hi? Can I help you?"

"Malia has been telling me about all the fun you guys have been having." Braeden explained softly, looking Lydia up and down before adding, "And... I want in."

Lydia blushed from the blatant checking out from the gorgeous black girl, and then she did her best to hide it with a grin, "Really? Well then, why don't you come in? I'm sure we can come to some arrangement."

As she spoke Lydia stepped aside, holding the door open wide for the other two girls to enter the married couple's apartment. Braeden was only too happy to do so, walking in like she owned the place, her confidence so alluring. In a striking contrast to that Malia followed meekly behind, forgetting her usual boldness in favour of pure submission which Lydia hadn't seen from her before, and Lydia had fucked Malia in the ass countless times. That might have been because it seemed like Malia had been recently ass fucked, given how awkwardly she was walking, and while that made Lydia jealous it also turned her on. Almost as much is being able to check out Braeden as they walked through the Argent's home to where Allison was waiting for them in the bedroom.

"Braeden, hey?" Allison frowned, surprised to see the black girl.

Before her wife could ask what the assassin was doing here Lydia explained, "Braeden was interested in joining us."

"Yeah, and here's my résumé." Braeden said, before calling out, "Show 'em bitch!"

"Yes Ms Braeden." Malia nodded obediently, before hurrying to do as she was told.

That meant scurrying into the room and to the nearest wall, bending over silently so she could stick out her ass, then Malia slowly pulled down her pants and panties, revealing a widely gaping ass hole. As Lydia had expected something like this she quickly moved nearer to Allison where she could get the best look at Malia's gaped back hole, and wow, Braeden was clearly one hell of a butt fucker. It was easy enough to make Lydia's slutty little bitch hole quiver with jealousy, even as another part of her fumed with rage over someone else using her sex slave without permission. Although the latter thing was quickly forgotten as after giving them a moment to admire her handiwork Braeden spoke up again, grabbing their attention from that impressive gape.

"Just so we're clear..." Braeden said, waiting until both Allison and Lydia were looking at her before following up with, then indicated to Malia's butt, "You see this ass? This ass is mine now. That's non-negotiable, because from the sound of it you two lovebirds are too busy fucking each other to give an ass of this calibre the attention it needs, but I understand you may be attached to her, so I'm willing to let you keep fucking her whenever you want. Provided you get my permission first, of course. But to earn that privilege, you've got to give your asses up to me first. And from what my new bitch tells me, that shouldn't be a problem for you little switches."

There were a few long seconds pause as the married couple couldn't believe how bold the newcomer was, then Allison grumbled as sternly as she could, which wasn't very, "And what makes you think we'll agree to that?"

Braeden sighed in annoyance, and then pointed out, "Cause like I just said, Malia told me all about how you love switching for each other. Actually, she told me everything about your little relationship, including how you let sweet little Kira into the mix. Like she could possibly give Malia what she needs."

"And you can?" Lydia questioned, her voice not nearly as accusing as she thought it would be.

"Yes." Braeden smirked, "And I can give it to you too, if you want."

"She's taken." Allison growled warningly.

"Is she?" Braeden grinned teasingly, taking a step towards Allison, "And how about you? Ever been fucked by a real top?"

Appalled by this behaviour Allison grimaced and turned to her friend, "Is this really what you want Malia? To be a bitch's bitch?"

"Ms Braeden is awesome." Malia answered without hesitation, looking over her shoulder and telling her former top, "She's all I want. Mmmmm, she is all I've ever wanted. Please Mistress Allison, let me be her bitch."

A little taken aback by this Allison quickly told her, "Malia... I, I hope we never gave you the impression that you didn't have a choice. If you don't want to be our pet any more, of course you are free to go. Right Lydia?"

"Right." Lydia quickly agreed, not taking her eyes off Braeden, "But, if there's a way we can still hook up, and with Braeden too, I'm so for that."

"Really?" Allison raised an eyebrow, "This is working for you?"

"Honestly? Yes." Lydia admitted, before pleading, "Please Allison, just give it a go. You might like it."

"Oh I know you will." Braeden grinned cockily.

"Fine." Allison sighed, "But you're not touching my butt."

"We'll see." Braeden grinned wickedly, closing the distance between them.

Before Allison could protest Braeden grabbed hold of her face and pulled her into a deep, passionate, perhaps even bruising kiss. For a few long seconds Allison didn't respond, but then she remembered just how badly Lydia wanted this, and well, Allison would do anything for her wife. Also Braeden's words and attitude had more of an effect on her than Allison would ever want to admit And Braeden's lips would not be denied, Allison finding her body responding before she even really gave it permission. Then she really started getting into it, and Allison hated to admit it, but Braeden was a really good kisser. So good she actually forgot who she was kissing for a few blissful seconds.

Then just as suddenly as it began Braeden broke the kiss, turned around and grabbed Lydia, who had obviously moved closer in the hopes of being next. She got her wish, the only difference being that Lydia didn't hesitate to kiss Braeden back when she kissed her. Which annoyed Allison more than a little bit, but she had to admit, they looked really good together. Hell, she was surprised she could look away from them at all, but Allison found her eyes being drawn over to where Malia was still standing and spreading her cheeks. Sure, she was looking over her shoulder to watch the action, but it was so impressive just how Braeden had put the normally outspoken girl under her thumb already.

"So..." Braeden suddenly broke the kiss with Lydia, and then when she had the attention of both Argents she asked, "Who wants the honour of eating my black pussy first?"

"Me." Lydia quickly replied, "Please Ms Braeden, give me the privilege of eating your yummy little black pussy?"

"Well, since you asked so nicely." Braeden grinned, leaning in for another kiss.

Just before their lips met Braeden suddenly shoved Lydia down to her knees, yanked down her own pants and panties, and then shoved Lydia's face into her so-called yummy little black pussy. Although apparently that was an accurate description, given the way that Lydia moaned from the taste and immediately started lapping away, despite the disappointing lack of foreplay. Or at least, Allison was disappointed. She was hoping to have a turn making out with Lydia, and if she was honest with herself the chance to kiss Braeden again. She definitely wanted to play with their tits, especially Braeden's, which were on perfect display with that low-cut top.

After staring at those full boobs much longer than she intended to Allison was punished with a wicked chuckle from Braeden, the top showing her that she had been caught staring, which in turn made Allison blush a little and then glare in annoyance at her new rival. However any tension between them was quickly forgotten as Braeden more formally punished her for her moment of weakness by tossing her jacket, and then pulling her top over her head before effortlessly removing her bra, leaving her completely exposed. God, Braeden was annoyingly hot, and despite herself Allison couldn't help licking her lips at the side of those exposed nipples, which were practically begging for attention. Attention Allison wanted to give them. But she refused to give Braeden the satisfaction. No, she would just stay where she was, and enjoy the show.

Lydia had no doubt she liked performing that show a lot more than Allison liked watching it given the way Braeden was antagonising her, but her wife would forgive her as soon as she got a taste of this heavenly cunt. Of course, Allison had quickly proven she would forgive Lydia of anything, as she was completely devoted to her, but Braeden's pussy really was yummy, so much so that Lydia was confident that she would be forgiven the second Allison tasted it for herself. Hell, that alone might be enough to turn Allison into Braeden's bitch, because Lydia might love her with all her heart, but Allison Argent was not a top. Not like Braeden clearly was, so if there really was a battle of wills between them Lydia had no doubt who would end up on top. Just as she had no doubt that could be a very good thing for both of them.

Topping Malia had been a dream come true. As soon as she broke through the girls walls it was clear that she was a complete and utter bottom, who would probably let Lydia and Allison still top her regardless of what Braeden did to them. But as much as Lydia had loved being a Mistress she wasn't a true top, but a switch, who craved a Mistress of her own. And again, Lydia loved Allison, but she wasn't a top. No, they were both switches, so the idea of having a bitch they could dominate and a Mistress they could submit to sounded like heaven as far as Lydia was concerned, and she was fairly certain that Allison would feel the same way once she thought it over.

Of course Lydia felt a little guilty for this, but not as much as leaving Allison and Malia just to watch. Especially Malia, who had to be aching for attention right now. But Lydia had never minded taking centre stage, and to do that, and to please Braeden, she needed to put all thoughts of guilt out of her head and concentrate on licking pussy, which was exactly what Lydia did. Initially with a slow gentle licks which completely ignored the other girl's clit, except for the very first lick. Then Lydia gently increased her pace, but not enough to make Braeden cum. No, that would be up to Braeden. Which was exactly what Lydia would have wanted in Braeden's position, and would hopefully prove she was a good little pussy pleaser. Or at least it would be a good start.

Suggesting this was the right thing to do Braeden cried out loudly in pleasure from the first lick, and then moaned, gasped and whimpered for the following licks. At some point she even reached down to slide her fingers into Lydia's hair, stroking it gently, before eventually grabbing a firm hold and pushing her face deeper into her cunt, which Lydia took as a sign to increase her pace. Not by much though, at least not until Braeden asked for it, which Lydia guessed would be soon now. Although perhaps not as soon as Lydia would have liked, as Braeden turned her attention away from her and to the other watching women, although to Lydia's delight that meant eventually both of them joined the fun.

"Wanna join the fun?" Braeden suddenly asked, deliberately leaving it vague as to who she was asking.

Taking the bait Allison answered, "I'm good."

"I wasn't talking to you." Braeden teased with a grin, before turning her attention to her fully broken in bitch, "Malia, would you like the privilege of eating my ass?"

"Oh yes please Ms Braeden." Malia eagerly replied, "Mmmmm, please allow me the privilege of eating your yummy black ass! Please? You know how much I love it. Please Ms Braeden, allow me the honour of worshipping your beautiful black booty, while my former Mistress Lydia eats your cunt."

"Mmmmm, I suppose that's good enough. As long as you prove that you're literally my good little ass kisser first." Braeden grinned.

"Of course Ms Braeden, thank you Ms Braeden. It shall be a privilege to worship your butt." Malia rambled as she quickly got into position.

Malia spent the last few minutes awkwardly looking behind her to where her new Mistress was dominating her old Mistresses. She was of course mostly jealous of Lydia for getting to eat Ms Braeden's pussy, but she had also been on the receiving end of that tongue, and just the privilege of getting to kiss one of these girls was worth being jealous over. Sadly it seemed she would not get that particular privileged tonight, there and maybe not the chance to eat pussy too, which would be heart-breaking, but Malia would be satisfied with just eating ass. Partly because Ms Braeden had a yummy butt, but also, she just loved pleasing a top. Besides, Malia had a good feeling that wasn't all she would be doing tonight.

So with a spring in her step and a song in her heart Malia let go of her cheeks, turned around and stumbled behind her new Mistress and dropped down to her knees so her face was directly in front of the perfect black booty. Malia then took a few long seconds just to savour that sight, before leaning down to press the first of many kisses to that glorious rump. It was then quickly followed by another, and another, and another as Malia obediently covered Ms Braeden's butt in kisses, once again literally becoming an ass kisser. The ass kissing bitch of another girl, Malia proudly showing off her submissiveness to the woman who so enjoyed dominating her.

Braeden was even nice enough to reward her bitch for this, "That's it Malia, kiss my ass! Mmmmm yessssss, prove that you know your place by literally kissing my ass you submissive little slut! Oooooh yeahhhhh, fucking kiss it! Kiss it real good. Mmmmm, now kiss the hole. Oh yeah, bury your face in my black ass and kiss my fucking ass hole you bitch! Oooooooh fuckkkkkkk yeahhhhhh, mmmmm, now lick it. Lick my butt hole while Lydia is licking my pussy! Ohhhhhh yessssss, eat both my fucking holes! I love it when one girl licks my back door while another is licking the front. Oooooh fuckkkkk yeahhhhhh, eat me you bitches! Eat me! Ooooooohhhhhh fuckkkkkkkk!"

Happily obeying Braeden's commands Malia lovingly kissed away at those cheeks until finally she got permission to go further, at which point Malia quickly buried her face between those glorious globes of flesh and pressed a kiss to Braeden's butt hole. Just for good measure she gave it a few more kisses while Ms Braeden was showing her approval, and then when she got another command she immediately started licking that forbidden orifice, Malia taking great delight in every word and cry of pleasure coming from her new Mistress, even if she was sure that her old one was at least partly responsible. Well mostly, if Malia was being honest. That didn't matter though. All that mattered was pleasing Ms Braeden.

Thanks to Ms Braeden regularly supplying commentary Malia at least knew she was probably responsible for the happiness her Mistress was currently feeling, and again even though she felt tremendous jealousy towards Lydia at that moment she just wanted to please. Which was mostly true a few minutes later, when Lydia was gifted with Ms Braeden's cum. It helped a lot that Lydia treated it with the respect it deserved, and swallowed it down eagerly before pushing for more, which Ms Braeden was only too happy to provide. Inevitably though, plenty would end up on Lydia's face, which may be Malia could get later. But for now Malia was very much concentrating on eating Ms Braeden's ass, and just waiting for permission to kick it up a notch and help her Mistress to cum.

Braeden kept herself from cumming as long as she possibly could so she could savour the heaven of having one white girl eagerly eating her cunt while another tongued her butt hole. Oh yes, there were very few things better than this, and the only reason this wasn't quite perfect was that there was another girl on the outside not doing anything. Although even then for Braeden and her bitches just having a witness to what they were doing was a more intense thrill, especially for Braeden. After all, she was the one who could enjoy the look on Allison's face as she stole the lesser Dom's wife and turned her into just another bitch in Braeden's pack, along with Allison's former bitch Malia.

Or at least Braeden enjoyed those things at first. Eventually though she had to ignore Allison, and do her best to forget her long-term goals, because they were too much of a addition to the heaven of two girl tongues lapping away at her holes. The inevitable downside to that though was everything else became that much more intense, and as soon as Braeden gave them permission Lydia was increasing her attention to her clit, and Malia was actually trying to shove her tongue up Braeden's butt. Malia didn't get very far, because unlike these white girls Braeden wasn't a slutty bottom, but the increased attention to her clit just made it impossible for Braeden to hold back anymore. The best she could do was tighten her grip in the hair of the other two girls, and try to maintain her dominance through words.

"Yessssssss, lick me, lick my clit just like that! Just like that, ohhhhhhhh fuck! Fuck yeah, tongue my ass hole! Mmmmmm, eat my ass, eat my pussy, ooooooooh shit!" Braeden bellowed, "Eat me you fucking bitches, aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkk yesssssssssss! Oh fuck me, fuck me good, mmmmm, fuck me with your tongues, oooooooh, shove your tongues inside me, oh fuck! Oh fuck yeahhhhhhh, tongue fuck me Malia! Get your tongue as deep into my black ass as you can, ohhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkk, you too Lydia, tongue fuck my cunt, mmmmm, fuck it like a good little lezzie bitch, oh yes, oooooooohhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkk yeeeeeeessssssss, oh fuck!"

Even though she tried to continue those words of dominance inevitably Braeden became completely incoherent as her body was rocked by orgasm after orgasm, Lydia Argent solidifying the fact that she was definitely worth breaking and keeping. Malia for her part certainly didn't slouch, burying her face in Braeden's booty and solidifying her place as Braeden's favourite of her three new bitches. Or at least, it would be three, Braeden promised herself that, remembering that was her ultimate goal, and refocusing and smirking at Allison, ensuring that she came extra hard and frequently for the next few wonderful minutes.

That was also a way she maintained her dominance, but the main way was to start grinding herself against those two pretty faces, especially Lydia's. Oh yes, Braeden smothered these girls with her holes, and practically drowned Lydia in her cum, thoroughly marking her as her bitch in the process. Then just when it seemed that the two sluts would pass out Braeden pulled them back, stepped out of the way, and then shoved their faces together. Of course without having to be asked their lips crashed together and they started frantically making out, sharing the taste of Braeden's ass, pussy and cum, all of which both of them seem to love given the way they were moaning throughout the kiss.

Which of course led to more encouragement from Braeden, "Mmmmm yeahhhhh, that's it, good girl. Oh yeah, that's real good. Share my fucking juices. Ohhhhhh fuck yeah, you love that shit! Love the taste of my pussy and ass. Yeahhhhhhh, you nasty! You two nasty little dyke sluts, who just love to share your Mistress's juices. Oh fuck yeah, kiss just like that! Kiss and share, oh fuck! That's so pretty, don't you agree Allison?"

It took a few seconds for Allison to register that question as she was so busy enjoying the show, then she stammered, "Ye, yes. Of course they do."

"Ya wanna join them?" Braeden grinned wickedly, "Cause your wife did an excellent job satisfying my pussy, but I'd never say no to another girl licking my cunt."

"No, that's okay." Allison politely declined, quickly regaining control of the situation, or at least herself, "I'd rather mine got licked by your little girlfriend. Or better yet mine."

"Oh Allison, I told you, Malia isn't my girlfriend. She's my bitch. Just like your wife is about to be. Mmmmm, just like you will be by the end of the night." Braeden promised with a wicked smile, before turning her attention back to the two girls kissing, "Okay bitches, that's enough. Look at me! Good girls. Now Lydia, Malia has told me how much you love it in the ass, but now I want you to tell me. And how much you want me to show you what a real ass fucking from a real top is all about."

Lydia, having obediently broke in the kiss, briefly looked at Allison and bit her lip, feeling little guilty, but wanting to be butt fucked by Braeden, so she ultimately returned her attention to the black girl and replied, "I do. I love it in the ass Ms Braeden. I let Allison fuck me there all the time, but honestly, she could be better. I want a real Alpha female to fuck my ass hard and deep, and treat that little ass hole of mine like a whore's cunt! Oh yes, Allison is too gentle, because she loves me too much, but I know you can outdo her just by treating me like a worthless fuck hole. Just like I treated your precious Malia. Oh yes, she loved it when I fucked her ass, and now I want you to fuck mine just as hard as I fucked hers in front of her."

For a brief moment Braeden scowled, then she smirked, "Then why don't we have her prepare you for me? Oh yeah, bend over and give me that ass you hot little bitch, so I can make you my bitch. Mmmmm, and Malia, shove your tongue up your former Mistress's butt. Bury your face deep into it and get it nice and ready for my big cock."

"Yes Ms Braeden." Lydia grinned as she bent over, that grinned faltering slightly when she glanced over at Allison, and then returning when Malia obeyed.

"Yes Ms Braeden." Malia obediently replied, unlike Lydia able to patiently wait to reply to those commands after Ms Braeden was done talking, but only just.

Malia then immediately buried her face in her second gorgeous bottom of the night, selfishly taking a few seconds just to enjoy the feeling of the cheeks pressed up against her face before she stuck her tongue out and started licking Lydia's butt hole. Ms Braeden's booty was naturally more rounded and juicy, but there was definitely something to be said for Lydia's pert little butt, especially as it was something Lydia had used to put Malia in her place originally. Oh yes, if it wasn't for Lydia and her cute little ass Malia might have never known the joy of being a lesbian sub, and even with her new relationship she wanted to be able to thank Lydia every day for it. And surely nothing could be better than making sure that Lydia joined her in being one of Ms Braeden's bitches.

Of course for that to happen Lydia was going to have to take the kind of hard rectum wrecking she'd never had to endure before. Malia was confident that Ms Braeden would make sure Lydia loved it regardless of her own actions, but it didn't hurt to give her a little helping hand. Besides, honestly it would be harder for Malia not to give Lydia a passionate rim job. Luckily she had her orders so Malia could go to town on Lydia's ass hole, even if that did mean pulling back and spreading the redhead's cheeks so she could get all the access she wanted to Lydia's back hole. That meant she could easily slide her tongue around Lydia's butt hole as well as simply up and down.

She continued doing this for several long minutes, partly because Malia admittedly got a little carried away with eating ass, but also because she was trying to lay the groundwork for pushing her tongue into Lydia's bottom. Of course when she initially tried she didn't get very far, but she got further than with Ms Braeden as Lydia was occasionally ass fucked. Although what really gave her progress with that was pushing a finger into Lydia's butt. She briefly rubbed that finger against Lydia's pussy first for lube, that and her saliva ensuring that Malia's finger easily slipped inside her former Mistress. Lydia even let out a little cry of pleasure as Malia anally violated her for once.

Well, truth be told they had done this exact same thing before as Malia gleefully prepared one Mistress to be butt fucked by the other, normally Lydia receiving from Allison, and in the past Malia had enjoyed the feeling of intimacy that came with being part of this act with her Mistresses. But this was so much more intimate, and fun, as it was helping Ms Braeden conquer them so they could all be together, the thought causing Malia to grin wickedly as she pushed her finger all the way into Lydia's butt and then started thrusting it in and out. Then after a few minutes of fingering Lydia's ass Malia switched back to using her tongue, getting further than before. Malia then continued switching back and forth until she was literally pushed away.

"Okay, that's enough of that bitch." Braeden growled as she took Malia's place, "Lydia, reach back and spread your cheeks. Mmmmm yesssss, give me that sexy little white ass of yours. Let me take it. Ohhhhhh yeahhhh, let me take it right in front of your little girlfriend. And your former bitch. Oh fuck yeah!"

"Yes Ms Braeden." Lydia mumbled while Braeden was still talking, slowly doing as she was told.

Braeden grinned wickedly as she watched Lydia slowly spreading her cheeks for her, offering up her most private hole for Braeden to use for her pleasure. Well, in truth it was a sacrifice for their mutual pleasure, but Braeden wasn't thinking about that right now, and from the look on her face, neither was Allison, and that was the important thing. Of course for the next few minutes Braeden could give only the occasional look at Allison as she was far too preoccupied with taking Lydia's ass. Especially when that forbidden hole began stretching for her dick, and then when Lydia's ass hole stretched wide enough for Braeden's cock to slid through it and into the other girl's butt.

To her credit although Lydia cried out in pain from getting her butt penetrated she didn't whine and complain, or even beg Braeden to slow down, or worse ask her to stop completely. No, Lydia proved how brave, tough and smart she was by simply trusting that Braeden would know how to stretch out her butt hole and turn it into her bitch hole just like she promised. Proving that Lydia had made the right decision Braeden gave Lydia several long seconds to relax and get used to having her ass hole stretched before inevitably pushing forwards. Even then she went nice and slowly, which to be fair was just as much for her own benefit as Braeden was very keen on savouring the moment, but it clearly benefited Lydia most of all.

Proof of that came in how Lydia would whimper and gasp in mostly pleasure as Braeden gleefully continued to stuff her ass nice and slowly full of strap-on. Sure there was some inevitable discomfort, perhaps even pain, but Braeden could tell that the slut was loving it. Maybe not quite as much as Malia, but then Malia was the biggest ass whore Braeden had ever met, which was really saying something. Of course, she was going to make sure that Lydia and Allison were at least a little close to that title, perhaps the former proving that it would be easy as she began begging for more almost right after Braeden's thighs came to rest against her cheeks, announcing that every inch of that big black dick was buried in her bottom.

"Fuck me!" Lydia groaned, "Mmmmm, fuck my ass. Please? Fuck my slutty little ass hole the way that you fucked Malia's. Turn it into your bitch hole! Ooooooh, fuck it, just aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkk yesssssss, mmmmmm, fuck me! Oh fuck! Ohhhhhh yeahhhhhhh, fuck me, mmmmmm, fuck me good!"

Only too happy to oblige Braeden slowly started pulling her dick out of Lydia's ass and then pushed it back in again, repeating this process until she was butt fucking Lydia at a slow and steady pace, causing the incredibly smart redhead to lose the ability to speak coherently. Which Braeden almost took as much pleasure out of as simply being able to watch her cock pumping in and out of Lydia's back hole, her soon to be butt slut still spreading her cheeks to provide her the perfect view. Which again, was hard to look away from, but it was fun and even necessary to look at the faces of Malia and most importantly Allison as she continued proving who the little white girl's real top was.

Malia was so jealous of Lydia right now. She had been jealous of her throughout Ms Braeden topping her, but she was especially jealous when Lydia started to get her ass fucked by the true Alpha female of Beacon Hills, as Malia knew from experience just how wonderful that was. Although even as her still loose and open ass hole sadly quivered around nothing Malia couldn't deny there was something to be said for watching a girl who had effortlessly topped her submit, especially as the other girl who topped her watched. Besides, Lydia always looked good when she was getting fucked in the ass, and this was even better than when Allison did it. And of course, Malia was confident she wouldn't just be watching for too long.

Sure enough Braeden ordered, "Malia, get over here."

"Yes Ms Braeden." Malia eagerly replied, moving so that she was kneeling in front of her new owner and besides her former owner.

"Would you like to taste the ass of your former owner?" Braeden asked with a knowing grin.

"Oh yes please Ms Braeden." Malia grinned, "I'd love to taste Lydia's butt."

"Then beg for the privilege, and maybe you'll receive a treat." Braeden ordered.

"Oh please, mmmmm, please Ms Braeden, allow me the privilege of tasting Lydia's butt." Malia shamelessly begged without hesitation, "Oh yeah, allow me the privilege of sucking that yummy little booty off of your big black cock. Please give it to me. Please? Oooooohhhhhh, please allow me to clean my old owner's ass off my new owner's dick!"

Without warning Braeden granted her request, quickly pulling her big black cock out of Lydia's ass and pressing the tip of it against Malia's mouth. Obedient little ass to mouth slut that she was Malia immediately wrapped her lips around the first few inches of that dildo and began eagerly sucking it. She even loudly and shamelessly moaned from that flavour which she had been taught to crave, mainly by the woman who's ass she was now tasting. Although that had involved tasting Lydia's butt on Allison's strap-on just as much as tasting her own ass on a toy, so in many ways it was nothing new, except adding Ms Braeden into the mix totally changed the dynamic, and Malia loved it.

She would always be grateful to Allison and particularly Lydia for helping her to realise just how much of a twisted slut she truly was, however as much as they had tried the switches just couldn't give Malia the feeling of being completely and utterly dominated like Ms Braeden could so effortlessly give her. Which was an experience she wanted to share with her former tops, which was why Malia was happy to play this bit part for now, especially if that meant she got to go ass to mouth, which was one of her favourite things ever. Besides, she lived to please Ms Braeden. So after savouring one of her favourite flavours a few long seconds Malia began bobbing her head up and down the cock, taking more and more into her mouth until it was sliding down her throat.

Once again proving herself the superior top Ms Braeden waited until Malia was deep throating the entire length of the strap-on like the whore she was and then she grabbed the back of her head and began thrusting her hips back and forth, literally fucking Malia's throat. She did this gently at first, but it wasn't long before she was using Malia's mouth like it was a whore's cunt, or ass, or even Malia's slutty little ass hole, which made it pretty much impossible to breathe, but Malia loved it, because it was the kind of rough treatment she desperately craved. Sadly shortly after this Ms Braeden turned her attention back to Lydia's butt hole, although then of course she started switching back and forth between the eager fuck holes in front of her. And Malia got to taste more of Lydia's ass.

Allison had mixed feelings about this. On the one hand Malia was clearly enjoying this, given the eager little smiles she gave Braeden during and particularly after the other girl had throat fucked her, but on the other it seemed a bit extreme even by their standards. Other than that Allison really quite enjoyed the show. Well, she was a little jealous of Braeden getting to fuck Lydia, but Allison knew that was just an automatic feeling which was a bit silly considering how much fun they'd had playing with others. Also there was part of Allison which was jealous of Malia, and even Lydia, for what they were receiving from Braeden. Of course she should have known better, as thinking that was just asking for trouble.

"Allison, get over here." Braeden ordered, and then after Allison did so noticeably silently Braeden asked, "Do you want Lydia to cum?"

For a few long seconds Allison considered her answer, then boldly told her rival, "Only when she wants too... and she's earned it."

"Well said." Braeden grinned, before abruptly pulling her dick out of Lydia's butt again and this time predictably pushing it into Allison's face, "But she isn't going too, until you have tasted your precious wife's ass on my cock."

"Oh yes, mmmmm, please Allison, suck her cock!" Lydia encouraged without hesitation, just in case Allison needed it, "Suck my ass off of Ms Braeden's cock. That would be soooo fucking hot. Please baby, do this for me? Yessssss, suck that cock! Suck it! Oooooooh yeahhhhhh baby, oh Allison, you look so good with a cock in your mouth."

Briefly Allison glared up at her rival, but of course she could never deny Lydia anything, and she had tasted her wife's ass on a toy before. And her own for that matter. And Malia's. So in a way this was no big deal. Or at least it shouldn't have been. In reality it felt like a victory for Braeden, and Braeden certainly treated it that way as she chuckled with delight and gently stroked Allison's hair as if she was a pet immediately after Allison had wrapped her lips around the head of the strap-on. Which caused Allison to glare up at Braeden, although that was sabotaged by the fact that she moaned from tasting Lydia's ass on the dildo, which again made Braeden chuckle with delight.

Surprisingly it didn't go any further than that. Allison thought for sure that Braeden would take advantage of the situation by verbally mocking her, and maybe even trying to face fuck her, but no, Braeden just stayed eerily quiet, which was very unsettling. It felt like Braeden was trying to goad her into a false sense of security before taking advantage of the situation, and to be fair that might have happened, because despite her best efforts Allison became completely lost in giving her rival a long, drawn-out blow job. She even pushed the dildo into her throat. Not very far, as she didn't have as much practice as her other lovers, but Allison almost immediately regretted it, and not just because she had trouble breathing but because it was another victory for Braeden. A tiny one, but they were beginning to add up.

Despite this Allison pushed herself as far down as she could, came up for air, and then continued the process, before sliding her tongue all over the bottom of the shaft to make sure she got every drop of Lydia's butt cream. Perhaps even more shamefully Allison whimpered with disappointment when the strap-on was yanked out of her mouth and reinserted into Lydia's welcoming ass, and then eagerly wrapped her lips around that cock the second she was given another chance to suck it. For better or for worse Allison got plenty of chances as Braeden began to go back and forth between Lydia's ass and the mouths of Allison and Malia. One time they were even encouraged to share it, which they did without complaining, Allison acting every bit the shameless cock sucker that Malia was.

Lydia loved watching Malia and particularly Allison going ass to mouth. It was just so wonderfully twisted, and a sign that Braeden was proving herself as the true Alpha female of the room, even above Lydia's precious wife. Which really made Lydia want to see Allison submit completely and give up that cute little ass of hers to Braeden. For them all to become Braeden's bitches. At least, if Braeden could prove herself truly worthy of such an honour by making Lydia cum even harder than when her wife sodomised her. Which didn't seem like it should be possible, although Braeden seemed to have done a spectacular job of loosening her rectum until Lydia felt nothing but pleasure in record time. Or maybe that was just because she was obscenely turned on by everything that was happening.

Whatever the case Lydia loved every second of her ass fucking, and the ATM between her wife, her bitch and this incredible super top. Which was why Lydia resisted the urge to beg for more for what was perhaps a record amount of time. That, and regardless of the outcome with Allison she was now determined that this would not be a one-time thing, and Lydia wanted to make her first time with her new Mistress particularly memorable, and nothing could be more memorable than being slowly and gently fucked up the ass for what felt like hours until she just couldn't hold back any more. Oh yes, Lydia would do this right.

"Fuck me! Ohhhhhhh Goooooooddddddd, fuck me harder!" Lydia cried out desperately, "Mmmmm yessssss, fuck me Ms Braeden, fuck my ass! Fuck it hard and deep and make it yours. Take it from Allison! Oh yes, take what belongs to my wife and make it yours. Mmmmm, you already made my favourite fuck hole yours, oooooooh, conquered Malia and turned her into your anal whore, now please, do the same to me. Do the same to my butt hole! Yessssssss, make my butt hole your personal fuck hole! Take it from my wife and make me yours! Make us all yours! Ohhhhhhh Goooooooddddddd yessssssss, I want to be your bitch! I want all of us to be your bitches! Please Ms Braeden, mmmmm, butt fuck me so hard you make me your anal loving bitch forever! Oh my God yes, ohhhhhhh fuck, Ms Braeden. Ms Braeden! Oooooooooohhhhhhhhh Gooooooodddddddd yeeeeeeeeesssssssss! Oh Ms Braeden! Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkk!"

It took longer than Lydia would have expected, or would have wanted, but finally Braeden silently shooed Allison and Malia away so she could give Lydia the kind of rectum wrecking that she richly deserved, and desperately needed. She insisted on increasing the pace slowly, which almost definitely wasn't necessary given how thoroughly loosened Lydia's back passage was, but this of course only ensured Lydia only felt incredible pleasure with ever increasing intensity until the sound of Braeden's thighs were smacking against her ass cheeks were almost as loud as Lydia's screams of ecstasy. Which were easily loud as her banshee screams. Actually they might have been her banshee screams, although it was impossible for Lydia to tell when she was cumming that hard.

Of course she came a lot sooner than that, and perhaps sooner than Allison had ever made her cum while giving her a rough anal pounding. It was quickly followed by another, and another, and another, this batch of multiple orgasms feeling even more frequent, and certainly harder, than what she received from her wife. Which made Lydia feel a little guilty, but also excited, because yes, Braeden was more than worthy of her. In fact while her heart felt like it was always meant to belong to Allison now her ass hole felt like it was always meant to be Braeden's personal fuck hole. Which would hopefully be true for Allison's ass hole soon enough, which was the last coherent thought Lydia had for quite a while, and oh, was it a wonderful one. Especially as the thought of it made her cum even harder.

Braeden was an expert at knowing when someone was broken, and she could tell the moment she came Lydia Argent became hers. And Braeden really didn't care what Allison Argent thought about that. No, Allison was just going to have to live with the fact that her wife was now Braeden's bitch, and there was nothing she could do about that. Nothing, except join her wife in blissful submission to a superior woman, Braeden thought with gleeful delight. She even tried to silently deliver that message by grinning triumphantly at Allison shortly after she made Lydia cum that first time, which got the most adorable expression from her rival.

Unfortunately Braeden then had to ignore Allison completely, and put thoughts of completing her little collection out of her head and concentrate all her attention on not cumming. Partly to put the explanation point on Lydia's submission, and make sure beyond a shadow of a doubt this woman was now her bitch. Of course, there was no doubt in Braeden's mind she had already achieved that, but it didn't hurt to make sure. Although more than that, she had a reputation to maintain, and she refused to fail to do justice to that. Besides, at worst she could conquer Allison another day, and at best she could think of at least one thing she could do to give herself a break before getting her hands on the other Mrs Argent.

Most of all, Lydia Argent was just a sweet piece of ass, and Braeden was having so much fun pounding the white girl's little butt hole with her big black cock that she just didn't want to stop any time soon. So she didn't. No, Braeden used every trick she knew to hold herself back, but even she didn't have unlimited stamina, and ultimately the other end of the toy hitting her clit and the sheer joy of sodomising another girl into submission, in front of that girl's wife no less, gave her a truly spectacular climax. It was then followed by another, and another, and another as Braeden effortlessly powered through her climaxes so they could both have more, and again, so Lydia's fate would be sealed. And perhaps Allison's too.

If Braeden had decided to conquer Lydia first while saving Allison for later she would have perhaps used every ounce of her strength and roughly butt fucked Lydia into unconsciousness. Which was a decision Braeden was now very much regretting not making. However she couldn't change that now, and besides, she liked to save a little energy so she could enjoy the aftermath and this time was no different. So Braeden eventually started decreasing the pace, then stopped entirely with every inch of her dick firmly entrenched within Lydia's rectum and then slowly pulled out in about a second and move back to admire her handiwork.

Malia had been avoided touching herself during most of that little show, but towards the end she just couldn't resist reaching back and slide a couple of fingers into her still gaped butt hole. She made sure to keep it nice and slow, and remove those fingers as soon as Ms Braeden's cock had been removed from Lydia's ass hole. Which made her feel guilty, but that emotion was overwhelmed by the jealousy Malia felt watching Lydia getting brutally butt banged by Ms Braeden, and then seeing just how widely Lydia's back hole was then left gaping. That should be her, dammit. And predictably, then Malia was given another big reason to be jealous of her former Mistress.

"Wow, you've got her nicely trained." Braeden told Alison with a chuckle when asked for a few long seconds of silence Lydia's spread her cheeks without needing to be asked, however as she pointed out it was, "A bit slow though. I expect better from you next time, Lydia."

"Yes Ms Braeden." Lydia groaned apologetically.

"Next time?" Allison questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh God yes, mmmmm, please Allison, let Ms Braeden use my ass again." Lydia pleaded, before confessing, "I want to be hers, whenever she wants."

"We'll see." Alison said nonchalantly, "First, why don't you show Ms Braeden just how good you are at ass to mouth."

"Oh, can I Ms Braeden?" Lydia asked the dominant black woman, partly to annoy her girlfriend, but mostly to make sure it was okay.

"Absolutely." Braeden encouraged with a wicked grin at Allison, "Show me what you can do with a cock in your mouth, Lydia."

"Yes Ms Braeden." Lydia replied eagerly, quickly turning around and shoving the cock which had just been deeply embedded in her ass into her mouth.

Even though she had been gifted with plenty of Lydia's ass cream, and it was only right that she had a turn after both Malia and Allison had both had theirs, Malia was still insanely jealous of watching Lydia receiving this honour. Thankfully Lydia didn't seem to have the patience to savour the moment, instead greedily cleaning the head of the toy before starting to bob her head up and down on it, taking more and more until it slid into her throat. And of course, she was moaning happily the entire time, just like Malia would if she was in that position, the werecoyote just aching to finger her butt again. Especially as Ms Braeden seemed preoccupied with encouraging Lydia, and taunting Allison, first by reaching down to stroke red hair before naturally beginning to provide commentary.

"Ohhhhhh yeahhhh, suck my dick! Suck your ass juices off of my dick! Oh yeah, mmmmm, that's so hot." Braeden moaned and chuckled in approval, mostly looking at Allison the entire time, especially when she added, "Suck my dick in front of your wife. Oh yeah, your little wife just loves watching you suck your own butt off of my dick like the naughty little ATM whore you are! Oh yeah, which must be business as usual for you two sluts! Ooooooh yesssssss, I bet you go ass to mouth for each other all the time, and I bet you both love it. Mmmmm, I wonder if your wife will take it as deep down her throat for me as you are, or suck my cock so eagerly after it's been up her ass. Mmmmm, I can't wait to find out."

"I, I think it's Malia's turn first." Allison blushed, quickly changing the subject, "Oh yeah, our little pet must be desperate for a butt fucking, aren't you Malia?"

"Oh yes." Malia eagerly agreed, for once ignoring a disapproving look from Ms Braeden, "Please Mistress Allison, Ms Braeden, butt fuck me! Mmmmm, I don't care who does it, I just want my ass fucked!"

"How about both of us?" Braeden suddenly suggested with a wicked grin, "Mmmmm yeahhhhhh, how about we both shove our cocks up your whore butt at the same time? Get some double anal up in here? What do you say to that?"

"Oh God yes, double stuff my fucking ass!" Malia grinned wider than ever before with excitement, readily jumping up and down as she added, "Double fuck my slutty little bitch hole and rip it apart!"

"Are, are you sure?" Allison checked, "That's a little extreme, even for us."

"Yes, oh please Mistress Allison, I want to be double ass fucked!" Malia pleaded, once and for all proving just how much of an anal whore she was. Speaking of which, "Please allow me to prove what a complete and total whore I am for butt sex by taking both you and Ms Braeden deep in my bottom at the same time."

"Okay." Allison relented after a few long seconds, quickly adding, "But remember you can stop us if it's too much."

"Thank you Mistress Allison." Malia beamed happily.

"Hey wait, Lydia needs to finish cleaning my cock first." Braeden reminded them, dried attention to the girl who had been eagerly bobbing her head up and down the black dildo the entire time. Then Braeden grabbed the back of Lydia's head and forcing the rest of the way down, which to be fair wasn't that much farther, and kept her there for a few long seconds before allowing her to come up for air, and which point Braeden and asked with a grin, "Okay, she's finished. Malia, come ride my cock. Ohhhhh yeahhhhhh, I want to see what Allison Argent can do with an already stuffed butt hole, and see if she was ever worthy of having you as her bitch."

"Wait-" Allison began.

"And maybe if she does a good job, I won't take her ass for desert." Braeden quickly added.

There was a few long seconds of attention and then Malia murmured, "Yes Ms Braeden."

Shortly after allowing Lydia to pull away from her Ms Braeden had sat down in the centre of the bed, clearly just waiting for Malia to come and plant her slutty little ass on her dick, which of course the werecoyote desperately wanted to do, she was just hesitant to do so while her Mistresses were glaring at each other. She was still pretty sure that Ms Braeden would ultimately win the battle of wills between them, but she didn't want to unnecessarily disrespect Mistress Allison in case she won, and she still owed that wonderful woman a lot. But of course, there was only so long she could wait to respond, and more to the point there was only so long she could wait to stuff her ass full of dildo again. Especially when it felt like years since she'd been butt fucked.

In reality was more like hours, which was why after she pulled her own butt plug out, and sucked it clean, Malia was able to straddle Ms Braeden, line her greedy ass hole up with that big black dick, and pushing herself all the way down it in one long, slow thrust. She even spent the entire time moaning in pleasure. Okay, there may have been some cries of pain and discomfort as her once forbidden hole slowly remembered what it's true purpose was, but in what felt like no time at all she was once again sitting on the lap of her wonderful Ms Braeden with every single inch of that weapon of ass destruction buried in her bowels. She then started eagerly bouncing up and down that big dick, but sadly she barely got a rhythm going before she was told to stop.

"Okay bitch, that's enough." Braeden smacked Malia's ass a few times to emphasise her words, "Stay still and let your precious Allison into your ass. Mmmmm, I want to see what she can do."

"Yes Ms Braeden." Malia whimpered, doing as she was told.

Allison bit her lip nervously. She had done some obscene things to poor little Malia, normally while being pushed by Lydia and even Malia, but this was a whole other perverted level she wasn't entirely sure she could go through with. It was just so unbelievably twisted, and surely just too extreme, even for Malia's slutty little ass. For God sakes, Malia's ass hole already looked stretched to bursting with just one cock in there. Surely she couldn't take two, could she? And yet, after what felt like an eternity of watching Malia happily bounce her slutty butt hole up and down the full length of Braeden's dick Allison found herself kneeling down behind Malia, and then after only a little encouragement giving the twisted little anal whore what she wanted.

To ease her guilty conscience Allison went as slowly as she possibly could, comforting herself with the belief that this was still not even possible. That comfort was only brief, and sure enough Malia's ass hole began stretching wider than ever before, opening much like Allison's mouth was, although in the latter's case it was because of shock, disgust and lust rather than the big dildo invading it. Or rather, a second big dildo. Oh yes, a second dildo was beginning to stretch Malia's butt hole, and to her shame Allison found herself loving every second of it, especially the moment it stretched wide enough for her to slide through it, meaning she had officially taken Malia's double anal cherry.

"OH MY GOD!" Malia cried out loudly.

"Oh God, Malia, are you okay?" Allison asked softly, feeling incredibly guilty, "We can stop if you-"

"Don't you dare!" Malia snapped, before quickly softening her tone, "I mean please, mmmmm, don't stop. Please Mistress Allison, fuck my ass! Stuff my slutty little ass full of your big dick! Oooooh yessssss, I want two big dicks up my fucking butt, mmmmm, stretching me like never before, ohhhhhhh, making it clear that I'm the biggest anal whore in this room. Just please, mmmmm, I'll do anything you want, just please, keep going."

Despite the encouragement, and how wickedly hot the sight of Malia's butt hole stretching for two cocks was, Allison was still hesitant to continue stuffing her friend's ass hole with that second dick. Hesitant, but not unwilling, and eventually Allison was able to ignore her better judgement and push forwards, Malia rewarding her for it with a sharp cry of pleasure as yet more of the dildo disappeared into her forbidden hole, alongside the first. Allison then stopped again, albeit without offering Malia any mercy, and before her friend could complain either way she pushed forwards again, this process repeating over and over again until her thighs finally came to rest against Malia's butt cheeks, announcing every single inch of that second cock was buried in her bowels.

For a while there Allison wasn't sure even Malia's slutty little ass hole could take every inch of her dick, but sure enough she did it, Malia proving that beyond a shadow of a doubt she was a shameless ass whore. Which was a fact she drove home as while Allison savoured the moment she gaving Malia just enough time to begged to be fucked. Then when she obliged, moving her hips back and forth and causing the dildo to pump in and out of Malia's butt hole, officially starting the sodomy, Malia instantly started moaning, groaning and whimpering in pure pleasure. God, it was obscene, and hard to believe, and despite herself Allison loved it.

Soon Malia started seriously encouraging them, "Ooooooooh yessssssss, fuck me, fuck my ass, oh God! Double fuck my slutty little ass hole! Rip it apart until it can never be called little again! Ohhhhhhh yeahhhhhh, fuck me, mmmmm, that feel so good! Oooooooh, it's soooooo gooooooddddddd in my ass! Fuck me! Fuck me please, oh Mistress Allison! Ms Braeden! Yesssssssss, ass fuck me with two cocks! Mmmmm, pound that fucking bitch hole and gape it wide! Oooooooh, wider than ever before! Oh please fuck me! Oh fuck me, ah shit! Oh God! Oh fuck! Ooooooooohhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkk yeeeeeesssssssss, mmmmmm, fuck me!"

Malia had become so addicted to anal sex that she even enjoyed the discomfort of having her rectum stretched, which was a fact she was particularly proud of. However even she felt some unpleasant pain during the initial butt fucking and anal penetration, especially the moment that Mistress Allison had taken her double ass cherry. That hurt like hell, and unfortunately she couldn't hide that fact, but she just really wanted to be the kind of ass whore which could take two cocks up her butt at the same time, so she had insisted they continue. She was rather embarrassed for being so demanding with one of her Mistresses, and she hoped one or all of them punished her later, but she just wanted that second dick up her ass so bad.

Thankfully she got it, Malia feeling a great since of pride and accomplishment and being able to take both Mistress Allison and Mistress Braeden all the way at the same time. After all, this was what she was for, pleasing dominant women, and it was beyond thrilling too pleased two at once in this perverted way. But mostly, Malia was filled with the confirmation that she really was a total anal whore, that she even enjoyed taking two cocks in her ass. Although whatever initial enjoyment she received was of course dwarfed by the ecstasy she had no doubt would await for her once her ass truly became used to being used in this way, and she was so right.

Soon enough even the discomfort was a distant memory and all Malia felt was wonderful pleasure. Well, that and the ever increasing urge to cum, but Malia was used to fighting against that for as long as possible. This time would be no exception, Malia promised herself that. Only, it would be, because she was going to break to her previous record of resisting the urge to cum, just so this experience could last longer. Or at least that was Malia's intention. In the end she did break the record, only instead of lasting longer than ever before she found the pleasure just too intense, and she began begging for more much sooner than intended.

"Harder! Fuck me harder and make me cum!" Malia quickly and selfishly blurted out, before quickly sweetening her shameless begging, "I mean please, mmmmm, please Ms Braeden, Mistress Allison, fuck me hard and make me cum like a total anal whore with not one but two cocks up my ass! Ohhhhhh yesssssssss, I don't care if you literally ruin my fucking ass hole, just please... NO! Please literally ruin my fucking ass hole! What? It will heal. I'm a Were-girl, oooooooh, with the biggest whore ass around, mmmmm, and I need it better than fucked! I need it ruined! Mmmmm yesssssss, I need you to turn it into a gaping crater! Ass pound me so hard my butt hole will take weeks to fix itself, even with supernatural healing. Yesssssss, destroy my fucking shit hole! I want it destroyed! Ohhhhhh yeahhhhhh, completely and utterly destroyed! Yes that's it, wreck my rectum, ooooooh, pound my butt, oh Ms Braeden, Mistress Allison... fuck me! Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkk yeeeeeesssssss, ooooooooohhhhhhhhh fuck me!"

It took a lot longer than Malia wanted, but finally Mistress Allison obliged and started picking up the pace, which was all that it took to make her cum wonderfully hard. That, and Ms Braeden thrusting up at the exact moment Malia was going to cum anyway, stealing some of the credit for herself. Clearly the intention was to annoy Mistress Allison, for which Ms Braeden very much succeeded, although it was Malia who got rewarded for it in the form of yet more orgasms, each stronger than the last until Malia was truly a mindless wreck. As was always the case whenever she was being ass fucked, but this time was even more intense, solidifying the fact that she really wanted this to become a regular thing.

Braeden had decided Malia was going to be frequently double ass fucked pretty much during, or at least right after, the first time she had fuck this perfect ass. Malia's butt it was just so hot and sexy a clearly needed Braeden and her big black cock, a fact which was clear the moment she saw it. But then Braeden realised it was more than that, that Malia Tate was an ass whore of the highest calibre, and wouldn't be satisfied with just one Mistress butt fucking her on a regular basis, even if it was an ass fucker of Braeden's calibre. So she had decided she would allow Allison and Lydia to be in the position she was now in, laying on the bottom while the other top did all the work.

However along the way Braeden changed her mind. Not about how obscenely wide and frequently Malia's ass should be required by law to be pounded, but the part about letting Allison truly top Malia, as it had quickly become clear that Allison actually wasn't bad with a strap-on. In fact she was incredibly skilled, for a white girl. And more importantly it was clear she had affection for Malia, and was truly deeply in love with Lydia, who clearly love to be topped. Really just not to tear those two apart would be worth it, but this wasn't a decision Braeden made lightly, and certainly not out of pity. No, Allison had earned the right to properly top the bitches Braeden was officially taking from her. She just needed to learn her place first.

Everything that happened so far suggested that would be pretty easy, as even such a simple manipulation as thrusting up into Malia's ass just at a few strategic moments so she could steal some credit for making the sub cum was enough to enrage Allison into using every ounce of her strength on Malia's ass hole. Okay, that manipulation was also partly for Malia's benefit, but mainly it was so that Allison would wear herself out, and become an easy target for Braeden's lust. Which was why she was allowing Allison to be on top in the first place, although again she might allow it in the future, as Allison truly did a good job. But the time was coming for Braeden to take what was so rightfully hers, and both she and the wannabe top knew it.

First Braeden finished ensuring this would be a experience they all never forgot, especially not Malia, as she used a little bit in the energy she had been saving for Allison's ass hole to make sure Malia's butt hole was thoroughly ruined beyond repair. The results spoke for themselves, as Malia continuously screamed hysterically, shuddering in between them and squirting cum onto Braeden stomach, before inevitably Malia passed out from ecstasy. Then Allison, once again impressing Braeden, pulled out her dick, causing Braeden's to come with it, as if she could sense Malia was in no condition to continue. Or maybe she was just too tired. Either the way Allison got to enjoy the sight of her handiwork for a few long minutes, before Braeden skilfully rolled out from underneath Malia and took a look at the same twisted sight.

Allison honestly wasn't sure how she was still upright, as she felt more exhausted then she could have possibly remember being. And somehow the overwhelming thrill of what she had done to Malia kept her from embarrassing herself, just as the sight of her handiwork did moments later. She still blushed and pressed a hand to her open mouth and amazement, but deep down she was proud that Malia's ass hole was gaping even wider than ever before, which of course was really saying something. It also impressed Braeden, who swiftly moved beside her so the two of them stared deep into Malia's rectum via that completely wrecked back door. Then suddenly Allison was attacked, first subtly, then not so subtly.

The first part was so subtle that Allison didn't even notice until it was over, namely Braeden removing Allison's cock from around her waist and then passing the strap-on to Lydia, who gleefully shared it with Malia, even if she'd have to press it directly to the other girl's lips to a her up. Then suddenly Braeden was grabbing Allison by the hair, shoving her head downwards and then pressing her big black dick against Allison's lips. Automatically Allison opened her mouth to protest, which of course Braeden was banking on, the arrogant Dom shoving the dildo into the back of the top's throat. Which deeply offended Allison, and she tried to pull back and protest, but Braeden wouldn't let her. And besides, it wasn't like she hadn't done this before.

So against her better judgement Allison closed her eyes and just concentrated on sucking Malia's ass off of that cock! God, it had been so long since she had tasted this yummy treat, Allison suddenly transported back to the last time Lydia was wearing a cock, and she wasn't. Of course Malia had been the main focus that night, but after fucking her into unconsciousness with a combination of Lydia's dildo hammering their bitch's butt and Allison just going to town on Malia's clit with her lips and tongue Allison had cleaned Lydia's dick and then anally rode her. Oh yes, Allison loved that memory, which was her excuse for going ass to mouth. At least at first.

Which changed after Braeden tightened her grip on the back of Allison's head and pushed it forwards, causing the big dildo to enter her throat and the other top to choke and gag. Because she had deep throated for her precious Lydia, but even then the cock hadn't been that big, and sucking strap-on wasn't exactly a nightly occurrence, so Allison was out of practice. But again, Allison tried to fight initially, and Braeden just wouldn't be denied, to the point where Allison had to concentrate on her breathing to get through. And of course get every drop of ass cream, Allison very proud of herself when she eventually achieved that, even if it did involve Braeden letting go of her hair so she could lick the base.

Then suddenly Braeden asked, "So, ready to be butt fucked?"

Allison went pale and looked up, "Wha, what?"

"You heard." Braeden grinned, "What? You don't want to find out what getting fucked by a real top is like?"

"Oh yes, please do baby." Lydia agreed eagerly, "Mmmmm, I wanna see you get ass fucked by Ms Braeden."

"Well, I..." Allison stammered again.

"If you're a real top, you have nothing to worry about." Braeden offered, omitting that a real top would never allow themselves to be butt fucked.

For a few long seconds Allison bit her lip while glancing back and forth between the stern faced Braeden and eager Lydia, before inevitably making the decision that would please her wife, "Okay, I guess. I mean, I've done it before, so-"

"Not like this you haven't." Braeden grinned wickedly, "Mmmmm, bend over Allison, you're about to get your ass owned!"

"Can I prepare her for you, Ms Braeden?" Lydia asked hopefully.

"Go ahead." Braeden chuckled with amusement as she watched Lydia eagerly obeying.

"Mmmmm, with pleasure, Ms Braeden." Lydia grinned cheekily.

"Can I join her Ms Braeden?" Malia asked hopefully.

"Sure." Braeden grinned, "Just make sure Lydia gets the first crack at her wife's crack."

"Yes Ms Braeden." Malia nodded eagerly.

Lydia glared at Malia for this, and even at Ms Braeden for giving her permission to do this. Particularly the second glare was brief, as she didn't want this privilege taken away from her, but as Allison's wife Lydia felt strongly that she should have the butt munching all to herself. Oh well, at least she got to go first, Lydia made sure to make the most of it, especially as Allison hesitated to get in position, obviously nervous about giving up her ass to the extremely dominant black woman. To be fair Lydia was nervous too, as the last thing she wanted was for Allison to truly break and never top her again, but she loved her wife more than anything, and wanted her to know the joy of submitting to a true Alpha.

Of course for that to be effective she needed to be properly prepared first, and Lydia was only happy to put her heart and soul into it, especially when she alone got to be behind a bent over Allison Argent, spread her wife's butt cheeks with both her hands and slide her tongue over her back hole, making Allison gasp loudly, then moan as Lydia settled into giving her a thorough rim job. As was always the case when she ate her wife's ass, or any girls' ass for that matter, Lydia continued getting those sounds as she eagerly licked Allison's ass hole while the other two women just watched for a few long minutes. Then inevitably Malia moved in for a turn, but Lydia wasn't quite ready to give up her wife's bitch hole, not yet. At least not without a fight.

"No fair! My turn!" Malia whined like the petulant child she really was.

"No, I just got her." Lydia growled into Allison's butt, her words barely audible as a result.

But Braeden heard them, and she scolded her bitches, "Now girls, be nice and share... Lydia, don't make me tell you again."

Reluctantly, very reluctantly, Lydia pulled her mouth away from Allison's ass and replied, "Yes Ms Braeden, sorry Ms Braeden."

The second she had a chance Malia buried her face in between Allison's cheeks and began frantically licking her butt hole. Which made Lydia feel annoyed and jealous, but mostly she smiled at her submissive little bitch being is adorably desperate to please as always. Or more accurately, Ms Braeden's bitch. Oh yes, Malia belonged to Ms Braeden, and soon they all would given Alison's current and previous reactions to having her ass played with. True, she didn't like it nearly as much as Lydia did, and certainly not in the same league as Malia, but probably enough that this would be easy for Ms Braeden, especially considering how eagerly and thoroughly the most submissive member of their little group ate Allison's ass.

Which Lydia enjoyed watching for a little while, but ultimately Malia began hogging that ass, and instead of bothering Ms Braeden with this she simply pushed her friend out of the way so she could get to her wife's butt hole. Surprisingly she only got to lick Allison's back door for a few long seconds before Malia pushed back, a sign that her now former bitch saw her as an equal, which was more humbling than any butt fucking could ever be. Admittedly part of Lydia liked it, as she was literally fighting over Allison's ass. Especially given that she ultimately won, before graciously allowing Malia to share it with her, both of them permitted to spend several long minutes making sure that forbidden hole was nice and ready for what was to come, and Lydia even pushing her tongue as deep inside as it would go. Then she was permitted to stretch that ass out.

"Lydia, push a finger into your wife's butt for me. Mmmmm, yesssss, it will be almost like we're taking her together." Braeden ordered with a wicked grin.

"Yes Ms Braeden, thank you Ms Braeden. I'd love that. We both would. Wouldn't we honey?" Lydia eagerly replied, pushing a couple of fingers into her mouth and then ultimately into Allison's ass before her wife replied.

"Answer the question." Braeden pushed just before the penetration.

"Ye, yessssssss, oh God, ah fuck!" Allison swore in surprise as her ass was violated, before recovering, "I love it when Lydia fucks me. Mmmmm, anything she wants, I'm hers."

"Uh-huh." Braeden murmured, briefly enjoying the show, before gently pushing, "But are you ready to be mine?"

Allison blushed, and then stammered, "I... I guess."

"She means, why don't you fuck her and find out?" Lydia added helpfully, while also adding another finger into her wife's ass, making her cry out again.

"I suppose that will do..." Braeden murmured softly, before ordering firmly, "No, I've got a better idea. Lydia, back off. Allison? Spread your cheeks! Mmmmm yesssssss, no help from your little wife, or your friend. At least not for now. No, I want you to spread your cheeks, and show me you want my big black cock up your pale little booty."

"Yes Ms Braeden." Lydia replied and obeyed reluctantly, then not so reluctantly sucked her fingers clean. Then when it was clear that Allison was hesitating she gently pushed her, "Please baby, do it. I want to see you get butt fucked by Ms Braeden."

"Yeah, do it Allison." Malia chimed in eagerly, "Do it so we can be a proper family again, as Ms Braeden's bitches."

There was a long pause and then blushing Allison softly replied, "Okay."

Braeden grinned triumphantly as Allison slowly obeyed, reaching back to spread her cheeks and exposing her freshly prepared butt hole. She knew this was no virgin rosebud, as sadly Lydia had robbed her of the chance to take that cherry, which was the only way this could have been better. But it didn't really matter. Braeden hadn't been the one to take the anal cherries of Lydia or even Malia, and yet now she owned those bitch holes. They were hers to use like the fuck holes they had become. Holes to fuck wherever, whenever and however she wanted. Just like Allison's ass hole soon would be. Oh yes, from now on all these three women would be her bitches, their most private holes hers to use for her pleasure.

As she savoured that thought, the moment, and the beautiful sight in front of her Braeden continued to grin widely, that grin only becoming wider and more triumphant when she finally pressed the tip of her cock against Allison's forbidden hole and slowly began pushing forwards, forcing the most adorable gasp and whimper out of the wannabe Dom. Then slowly but steadily Braeden pushed forwards until the head of her big black cock forced Allison's butt hole to stretch wide enough for the black girl to slide through it and into that tight little white ass. Into the ass of the woman who had been Lydia's top, and even Malia's, only a few hours ago. And now her ass belonged to Braeden, and it always would do.

Something Braeden couldn't help mentioning, "Oh yeah, that's it Allison, good girl. Mmmmm, you just gave me that ass like a total bitch, and now you're my bitch. You're my bitch, and I own your ass. It's mine now. You hear me Allison? Your ass is mine, just like your wife's ass, and your now former bitch's ass. Ohhhhh fuck yeah, all your asses are mine now!"

There was no confirmation from Lydia or Malia, the latter of which was particularly disappointing, but there was absolutely no denial which spoke volumes in itself. Although not as much as the fact that Allison didn't even try to deny it. No, the closest thing Braeden had to it was Allison just whimper pathetically, and continued spreading her cheeks like good little bitch as shortly after savouring the moment Braeden pushed a few more inches of her dick into Allison's ass hole. She then repeated the process, pausing and pushing, pausing and pushing, pausing and pushing, the entire time Allison making sure Braeden got the perfect view of the anal violation.

Once Braeden's thighs came to rest against Allison's ass cheeks there was an extra long pause in which Braeden truly savoured her victory over the other woman and now former top before inevitably beginning to pump her hips back and forth, causing the dildo to slide in and out of Allison's bitch hole, officially beginning the butt fucking. Which caused Allison to whimper pathetically, but again she offered up no protest and continued spreading her cheeks so Braeden, and perhaps more importantly Lydia and Malia got the perfect view of her little white ass stretching for a big black dick. And oh, did Malia and Lydia like what they saw, which was a fact they made wonderfully clear without prompting. First by just how lustfully they said it, then with their words.

"That's it Ms Braeden, fuck her! Ohhhhhh yessssss, butt fuck my former Mistress to make her yours! Fuck her ass and make it yours! Mmmmm, all yours!" Malia cried out joyfully, "Make us all yours! All of us are your bitches now! Yours to use however you want! Oh yes, please use us. Please use us like the submissive little bitches we are! Oh fuck yeah, make Mistress Allison your bitch! Ooooooh, fuck yeah!"

Naturally Lydia had a different approach, "That's it Allison, take it! Take every single inch of that big black cock up your little white ass! Oooooooh God, that's so hot! Yesssssss, you look so hot like this. Bent over, taking our Mistress in your ass like a little anal whore, mmmmm, becoming her bitch. Just like the rest of us. Oh yes Allison, just give in. Given in and become bitches just like us."

Lydia and Malia said a lot more than that. In fact as they weren't discouraged they began a running commentary, encouraging both Allison and Ms Braeden to continue. However Lydia was barely paying attention to what she was saying, and she was sure it was same for Malia. Not that it really mattered. No, all that mattered was that there are encouraging, especially towards Allison, as it was exactly what Lydia wanted. To be the bitch of a true top, and to watch her wife get butt fucked by their top every single day. Ideally Allison and maybe even herself would help Ms Braeden top Malia, just like Alison did before, but Lydia would gladly give that up for a moment like this, where she got to see her wife submit like never before.

Suddenly Braeden interrupted them by ordering, "Lydia, get over here and taste your wife's ass on my cock."

"Yes Ms Braeden." Lydia eagerly replied, quickly doing as she was told.

It only took Lydia a couple of seconds to close the distance between herself and Allison's ass, however initially Ms Braeden didn't pull her cock out of it. On the bright side this allowed her to rest her head against Allison's butt cheeks and just watch that big black dildo sliding in and out of her wife's back door for a few long seconds before finally Ms Braeden switched holes in one effortless motion pulling her cock out of Allison's ass and pretty much pushing it straight into Lydia's mouth. Of course Lydia parted her lips immediately like a good little sub should, and then moaned happily at tasting the deepest part of her wife's rectum. Which she had done before, but this was special, so Lydia took a few long seconds to savour it before beginning to bob her head up and down the shaft.

Once she started doing that long before she was pushing the dildo into her throat, because while Lydia wanted to savour the moment more than anything, savour tasting Allison's ass on Ms Braeden's cock for what would hopefully be the first of many times, she knew from her experience on the other end a faster blow job meant that she could to be tasting more butt cream. Also would mean that Allison's ass would have less of a chance to relax, and thus make it easier on her. But most importantly of all, Ms Braeden made it clear this was what she wanted. First by just stroking her hair and chuckling with approval, then ultimately with her words.

"Yessssss, mmmmm, that's it, suck my cock! Suck your wife's ass off my cock! Oh fuck yeah!" Braeden gleefully encouraged, "You like tasting your wife on my cock, huh? Knowing that I'm fucking her better than you ever could. Giving her what she needs. Fucking her in the ass? Oooooooh yeahhhhhh, you love that shit, don't you? Yes you do, ohhhhhhh fuck yes, deep throat it! Fucking deep throat my big black dick! Take it deep down your whore throat and get every drop of your wife's ass juices! Oh fuck yeah, mmmmm, take it all! Oooooooh yesssssss, you're all going to make such great bitches! And don't worry Malia, mmmmm, you'll get your turn, oooooooh yessssssss!"

Sadly it didn't take long for Ms Braeden to make good on that promise, pulling her cock away from Lydia's mouth and pushing it back into Allison's ass before beckoning Malia over. Lydia supposed she shouldn't be so selfish, especially when she could feel just how jealous Malia was watching her have the honour of going ass to mouth for Ms Braeden. Besides, as she rightly guessed it wasn't long after that she got another turn tasting her wife's butt on black cock. But that didn't stop her from staring with a mixture of jealousy and lust at Malia every time she got the honour of sucking Ms Braeden's ass flavoured dick. Which was quite a lot over the next few minutes as their new owner went back and forth between them and Allison's ass hole.

Allison Argent had never really been a top. Not like Braeden. That had been crystal clear before this night started, this ass fucking putting the explanation point on that. Which Allison felt she should be furious about, but she wasn't. Embarrassed, sure. Braeden had effortlessly manipulated her and the situation to her advantage, stealing her bitch Malia and butt fucking her wife Lydia right in front of her. And now? Now Braeden was using Allison's most private hole as a fuck hole for her pleasure, and perhaps even worse, making Allison absolutely love it, the slow sodomy allowing her rectum to relax and accept it now belonged to this dominant Alpha female. Which wasn't just embarrassing, it was downright humiliating.

Ironically Allison found herself enjoying that humiliation. When they first got together Allison had given Lydia her anal cherry as a sign of her total devotion, but while Lydia revelled in dominating Malia she clearly prefers to submit to Allison. She had tried, but Lydia's heart just wasn't in dominating the woman she soon married afterwards. Brendan however was a pure top, someone who would never give up their ass out of love, or for anything, and Allison felt it was natural to submit to her. Wonderful even. And while she didn’t want to lose Malia and especially Lydia it almost felt worth it right now if she could just cum like a bitch with a dick in her ass. But no, Allison wouldn't give up Lydia, not for anything.

Which was why Allison was able to resist the urge to beg for more even after it became painful. At first the others were more than happy with this, which was an added bonus as Allison love to please them, especially Lydia. But then Braeden clearly got tired of making Malia and Lydia go ass to mouth, and wanted to give Allison a hard butt pounding almost as much as Allison wanted to receive it. Which Allison realised she could used to her advantage, as all she needed to do now was outlast the top, and then she could negotiate for the one thing she so desperately wanted to keep, her wonderful wife Lydia. Which wasn't easy, but Lydia was so worth it.

"Come on you little tramp." Braeden pushed impatiently, "We both know the only way you get to cum is if you beg me for it, so just save yourself some time and do it."

Which Allison mistook as a sign of weakness, but then Braeden just kept sodomising her, so much so eventually Allison found herself whimpering, "Let me keep Lydia."

"What?" Braeden frowned.

"Let me keep Lydia, and I'll do whatever you want." Allison softly and hesitantly replied.

"Oh honey..." Braeden laughed mockingly, before clarifying, "I was never going to take her from you. Of course you can have all the sex you want, and continue your full marriage. You just have to do everything I say, and be my bitches. That's all. Mmmmm, which is exactly what you want, so go ahead and beg for it bitch! Ohhhhhhhh yessssss, beg for it."

For a few long seconds more Allison hesitated, then she just broke down completely, "Please, oh please, ohhhhhhh fuckkkkkkk, make me cum! Make me cum Ms Braeden! Mmmmm, fuck me hard and make me cum! Fuck me, fuck my little ass hole and make it your fuck hole! Make me your fuck hole! Oooooooh yessssss, make me your fuck hole, your anal whore, your lesbian slut, mmmmm, make me your fucking bitch! Make me whatever you want, just make me cum! Just like my wife. Ooooooh yeahhhhh, make me your bitch, just like you did to my wife. Make me and your wife your bitches! Yesssssss, oooooooh, let me, my wife and my bitch become your little pack of bitches! Ohhhhhhhh yesssssss, mmmmm, yours to use however you want. Oooooooohhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeesssssss, make me cum, fuck me harder, oh fuck!"

"I suppose that will do." Braeden chuckled with delight, before ordering firmly, "Yes, you may cum. If you help me. Mmmmm yesssssss, lift yourself up onto all fours and bounced that pale little ass back against me. Show me you want it as badly as your wife did. Yessssss, that's it Allison, mmmmm, prove that you're nothing but a submissive little anal whore, desperate to be enslaved by a real top. Ohhhhhh yessssss, that's it, bounce for me little whore! Bounce for me! Oooooooh yeahhhhhhh, that's so fucking hot. Mmmmm fuck!"

Having been promised what she so desperately wanted Allison quickly lifted herself up onto all fours and started slamming her ass back against Braeden. Pretty much at the exact same time Braeden started increasing her pace, Allison doing her best to keep up until both women were using every ounce of their strength to make sure the sodomy was as hard and as deep as possible. Then Braeden started sodomising her even harder, although Allison was barely aware of it at the time because she was too busy cumming so incredibly hard. Maybe harder than ever before, as Allison seemed to become lost in pleasure in a record amount of time until she truly became nothing but a fuck hole for Braeden to use for her pleasure.

Braeden had done it. She had got the full set. Converted all three of these women, two of them here tonight. And perhaps the best part was Allison thought she'd gained some kind of victory, that she had forced Braeden to compromise. No, Braeden was falling for Malia, at a worrying rate, which meant she would be her favourite. However she had no interest in breaking Allison and Lydia up. No, they were the perfect couple, which made this arrangement between them even more perfect. Especially as now it was agreed that Allison would help her dominate Malia and Lydia on a regular basis, while submitting to her just as regularly, which was perfection as far as Braeden was concerned.

It was hard for Braeden not to become lost in all the fun they may have in the future, but she couldn't help allow herself the indulgence of imagining double ass fucking Malia on a daily basis. And Lydia. Oh yes, soon Malia and Lydia would be pure bottoms who did even the most twisted things to please Allison and more importantly Braeden. But first, Braeden needed to finish this night in style by absolutely destroying Allison's ass hole and not leave a shadow of a doubt who the true Alpha was around here. Luckily that overwhelming desire to solidify her place gave Braeden the adrenaline she needed, even after she started cumming prematurely.

She just couldn't help it, the combination of thinking of that wonderful future, the stimulator bashing against her clit, the sheer joy of not only sodomising the other woman but completing her collection, and her share exhaustion all adding up to her cumming sooner than she would have liked. But that was okay, because Braeden was an expert at continuing to fuck through multiple orgasms, and considering just how much Allison was cumming maybe it was better that she got what she wanted sooner rather than later. And sure enough, Allison eventually collapsed so she was face down again, although she was still conscious, so Braeden continued to sodomise her. Except now this wannabe top was truly nothing but a fuck hole to use for her pleasure, something Braeden couldn't help point out to put the explanation point on this whole thing.

"Mine! Mmmmmm yeahhhhhhh, all three of you are my bitches! But maybe especially you Allison." Braeden gleefully gloated, smacking Allison's ass a few times to emphasise her point, "Lydia and especially Malia were obviously just looking for a real top, but you, you thought you were a real top. But if that was true, it wouldn't be so easy to steal your wife's ass away from you. Mmmmm, and I wouldn't be fucking you right now. Oh yes, and now you're nothing but a little bitch, but that's okay, because now you're part of my pack, and don't worry, mmmmmm, because I give all my bitches what they need. So take it bitch! Ohhhhhh yesssssss, take it like a bitch, and become nothing but my bitch. Just like your bitch, ohhhhhhh, and your wife, oooooooh yessssssss, take it, take it, take it, ohhhhhhhh yesssssssss, oooooooohhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeesssssssssss!"

Of course those words only added to her eventual exhaustion, but didn't matter at this stage. The deed was done and Allison was hers, just like Lydia and Malia, who continued to watch was very much approval in their eyes. Although Braeden was only vaguely aware of it, as the last few minutes of the sodomy the whole world fell away and there was nothing but her big black cock and Allison's tight little white ass. Then Braeden became aware of a growing urge to faint, the true top resisting the urge for as long as possible and then just as she was about to succumb she suddenly pulled her cock out of Allison's butt and admired her handiwork.

After only a few minutes of silence Braeden ordered, "Lydia, spread your wife's cheeks. Mmmmm, show me the hole I now own."

"Yes Mistress Braeden." Lydia replied submissively, before quickly doing as she was told.

Which was of course completely unnecessary, as it was clear just how widely Allison's ass hole was gaping without that, but Braeden preferred to give the best possible look at her handiwork, there was something so thrilling about making this woman's wife show it to her. Especially as their former bitch quickly moved next to her, partly to get a better look at her former Mistress's broken in butt, and partly in the hopes for some more ass juice. However Malia was going to have to wait, because they were all Braeden's bitches now, and Braeden had the perfect way to prove it. Which involved her grabbing her phone and taking a couple of shots of the wonderful sight before her, before ordering another.

"Good girl. Now... I want you to line up for me. Ohhhhhh yeahhhhhhh, line up with your pretty little asses facing me, reach back and spread your cheeks. I want to see the fruits of my labour." Braeden ordered gleefully.

"Yes Ms Braeden." Lydia answered quickly, having suspected something like this.

Malia was taken completely off-guard, but she quickly recovered and replied, "Yes Ms Braeden."

Then finally Allison whimpered softly, "Yes Ms Braeden."

Loving wife that she clearly was Lydia lay down next to Allison and spread her cheeks, making it easier for her one true love to participate. Which she did, but not before Malia laid down the other side of Allison and spread her cheeks, meaning that the pictures Braeden were taking were just getting better, and better. They then became perfect as first Lydia pushed her ass into the air to present herself properly, her actions prompting Malia and more importantly Allison to do the same, the latter of which was hard as she was exhausted. But the point where she did it. Oh yes, Allison Argent, the former Alpha of this group and a deadly werewolf hunter, exposed herself along with her former bitches to show she now understood who was in charge.

"What are you?" Braeden softly pushed.

"We're Braeden's bitches." Lydia and Malia said quickly and confidently, while Allison repeated these words sometime later and a lot less confidently.

"What are you?" Braeden pushed again.

This time all three girls answered at the same time, "We're Braeden's bitches."

"Louder?" Braeden demanded.

Lydia, Malia and particularly Allison loudly cried out at the same time, "We're Braeden's bitches."

"Prove it!" Braeden practically growled, before making it very clear what she wanted, "Allison, get over here and suck my cock! Lydia... Malia... stay where you are."

There was a chorus of 'yes Ms Braeden', including from Allison, and then the hunter slowly turned around and got down on her knees in front of the assassin who was now standing just off of the bed, and then the infamous Allison Argent wrapped her lips around Braeden's ass flavoured dick and started sucking it. Oh yes, Allison started sucking her own ass off of Braeden's dick, solidifying her new role as nothing but the submissive bitch for this superior woman. Well, mostly. After being so good for her, and sucking that cock so passionately, it would be cruel not to let Allison top her far more submissive fellow bitches. But she belonged to Braeden, which was the important part.

After enjoying that sight for quite a while Braeden ordered, "Lydia, Malia... kiss my feet. Oh yes, kiss my sweaty feet while your precious Allison sucks my cock!"

Despite obviously being disappointed they didn't get a turn going ass to mouth there was another chorus of 'yes Ms Braeden' and then Malia and Lydia got down on their knees either side of her and started kissing her feet, meaning that Braeden was being worshipped by all three of her bitches. Although she wasn't paying much attention to the other two, as her main focus continued to be on Allison Argent as she began pushing that dildo into her throat. Which made her choke and gag violently, but she pushed through to please her Mistress. Either because she was eager for more, or just eager to please. Either way Braeden was eager for more, and she looked forward to all the fun she was going to have with three bitches. Which was no less than a true Alpha like her deserved.

The End.


End file.
